warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Kojotenpfote
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer Blog:Samenpfote/Feuer und Eis was wäre wenn. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Gänseblumnase (Diskussion) 12:52, 21. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Hallo Samenpfote! Ich heiße Olivenschweif und wollte dich fragen ob du mit mir befreundet sein willst? Dein Olivenschweif Hallo! Das ist toll das meine Freundschaft angenommen hast! Liest du auch sehr gerne Warrior cats? Naja, in deinem Alter :) Ich freue mich auch schon auf The Last Hope! Hallo Hallo, ich bin Löwenflamme und elf Jahre alt :). Trotzdem wollte ich dir nur sagen, dass du nicht für jedes Kapitel eine neue Seite anfangen musst. Und Wüstenjunges und Wüstenpfote sind ein und die selbe Person-du kannst Wüstenjunges' Seite auch einfach umbenennen. Das geht so: Oben, unter der Überschrift ist ein Button wo Bearbeiten draufsteht. Daneben ist ein Pfeil. Geh darauf und dann auf Verschieben. Danach änderst du den Namen einfach da unten. LG, 20:34, 26. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Seiten können nur Admins löschen, wende dich einfach an Tautropfen. 20:53, 26. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Hey Samenpfote Nur um sicher zu gehen: Willst du jetzt die Schülerseiten oder die Jungenseiten von den beiden gelöscht haben? Übrigens kannst du in solchen Fällen an die jeweilige Seite die Kategorie "Löschanträge" hinzufügen, denn alle Seiten in dieser Kategorie werden gelegentlich gelöscht ^^ 22:33, 26. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Kategorie:Kätzin Hallo Samenpfote! Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du die Kategorie:Kätzin verwendest. Diese Kategorie zu verwenden ist aber unerwünscht, da beschlossen wurde, dass es die Kategorie:Weiblich gibt.^^ Ich möchte dich nun bitten die Kategorie auf Weiblich umzuändern. Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar dafür^^ Mit freundlichen Grüßen 11:50, 29. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Wenn du den Artikel bearbeitest, gibt es unten rechts ein fehlt mit der überschrift "Kategorien". Da kannst du dann "Kätzin" löschen und "Weiblich" hinzufügen ^.^ LG 13:25, 29. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Ok, danke! LG 13:29, 29. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Thank you <3 20:50, 30. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Hey :) Hey ^^ Ich hab deine Ff gelesen die ist toll :3 Ich wollte dich fragen ob wir Freunde sein können :D L.G 08:58, 18. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Re Könntest du mir die Linkas zu den Seiten schiken die du meinst? Ich hab im schnellen nämlich nur eine Wüstenpfote Seite bei dir gesehen 17:54, 20. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Ach das meinst du. Nun, das liegt daran, dass Brombeer auch eine/n Wüstenpfote zu haben scheint und diese auf ihrer LärchenClan-Seite bereits verlinkt hat. Jedoch hat sie diese Katze (noch) nicht erstellt und stattdessen hast du eine Katze unter diesem Namen gemacht, weshalb der Redlink jetzt natürlich weg ist und auf die Seite mit dem Titel Wüstenpfote verweist. 19:06, 20. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Nö das brauchst du nicht. Du hast die Seite ja soieso zu den Löschanträgen hinzugefügt, dass heißt bei gelegenheit kann ich oder ein anderer Admin sie löschen und dann kann Brombeer die Seite irgendwann erstllen, wenn sie will 20:04, 20. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Danke Danke für deinen Tipp er hat mir viel geholfen(meine ich ernst)ich weiß jetzt endlich was ich verbessern kann.Nochmals vielen vielen Dank LG Funkenmeer (Diskussion) 22:52, 9. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Wollen wir vielleicht Freunde sein? LG Funkenmeer (Diskussion) 08:19, 10. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hallo^^ Hallo und danke für deine Nachricht ^^ Ich blicke hier noch nicht ganz durch. Hoffe das wir bald xD Die Story hat immer noch nur 25 Kapitel, aber bis spätestens Ende September sollte sie abgeschlossen sein, da ich im November mit meinem Fantasy Romann anfangen möchte ^^ Und die Hirarchien und Charakter-Seiten werden eine GANZE Weile dauern xD Immerhin gibt es mehr als 100 Charaktere, die normalen Clans und dann ja noch Wildläufer Hauskätzchen ect xD Gibt es eigentlich eine SPOILER-Funktion bei den Beiträgen? So dass ich zB DieCharaktere die erst am Ende auftauchen in so einem Reiter verstecken kann, so dass sich jeder selbst aussuchen kann ob er es anklickt oder nicht. Viele liebe Grüße Sakura Kuromi ^^ INSANITY is the only way for me to remain sane in this insane world (Diskussion) 12:46, 29. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hallo und Danke ^^ Danke^^ Sind die beiden auch aus Animexx? / Kenne ich sie? Und danke für deine Hilfe ^^ 22:48, 31. Aug. 2014 (UTC)INSANITY is the only way for me to remain sane in this insane world (Diskussion) Hallo^^ Okay und danke ^^ INSANITY is the only way for me to remain sane in this insane world (Diskussion) 22:22, 1. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Haii^^ Ich wollte mal fragen ob wir nicht vielleicht Freunde sein wollen. Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 08:29, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hallöchen :) thumbHi Samenpfote! Ich wollte nur sagen, ich hab ein Bild zu Falkenpfote gemacht :) ---> Ist es so gut? LG [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm''''i'l'e''y]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm ''not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''freedom'!'!'!'!'!'']] Re: Hallo Iltisherz ist voll schön *_* Und ihre Jungen sooo knuffig<3 Du hast sie voll gut gemalt (: LG 09:31, 5. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Lass dir Zeit ;) Wenn man hetzt wird daraus immer nichts xD LG 10:04, 5. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Hey er ist echt toll geworden. *-* Und ja klar, ist inordung Nini-Nom (Diskussion) 17:28, 5. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Re: Melissenpfote Sie ist wunderschön geworden<3 LG 19:48, 5. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Re Sie sieht wunderschön aus *-* Und klar ist das ok wenn Vipernzahn ihr Gefährte ist :D! 12:11, 6. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Ginsterherz Hallo Samenpfote :) Wegen Ginsterherz' Narbe hätt ich das rechte Ohr vorgeschlagen. Außerdem wollte ich dir zu deinen Geschichten Gratulieren ubd fragen ob wir Freunde sein wollen :) Lg deine 12:44, 8. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Ginsterherz & Rauchkralle Aww die zwei sind voll knuffig! *-* 13:52, 9. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Danke Hallo, ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken, dass du meine Geschichte ließt. Mit lieben Grüßen Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 08:17, 12. Okt. 2014 (UTC)